Love at first sight?
by aya.aya.bluph
Summary: kegalauan seorang Naruto saat menyadari dirinya jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke/hanya cerita ringan/RnR?


**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?**

**Author : **Aya chan

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating : **T+, Menurut saya ini bahasanya agak berat #plakk

**Warning :** GeJe Detected

...

Masa Orientasi sekolah, adalah masa sibuk dimana telingamu dipenuhi dengan ocehan dan bentakan senior sekolahmu yang baru. Waktu menjadi terasa kurang meski Tuhan sudah mengaturnya selama 24 jam untuk mengerjakan tugas tak masuk akal buatan senior. Yah, masa yang sangat menderita untuk siswa baru kini telah kujalani. Dari mulai berdandan aneh, memakai lima kepangan rambut dengan pita warna-warni sampai membuat tiga macam surat dengan warna dan isi berbeda. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Haaaahhh"Aku mengeluh saat baru saja kepala sekolah memberi kata-kata sambutan di upacara pembukaan masa orientasi. Sungguh, ini sangat merepotkan sekali karena ia tak berhenti berbicara semenjak dua jam lalu. Hei, aku tidak bercanda!

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aduuh panasnyaaa..."

"Sssttt..."

Berbagai bisikan keluh dari teman-teman senasib memenuhi rongga telingaku. Ternyata bukan cuma aku yang menganggap kegiatan ini _useless_.

"Umm.." Sambil mengedarkan mataku ke sekeliling aku menggumam pelan. Memperhatikan ekspresi berbeda dari pribadi yang berbeda yang memenuhi lapangan ini.

Sampai mataku berhenti pada sesosok lelaki di pojok kiri lapangan bagian depan. Ya, seorang lelaki yang berstatus senior dengan slayer merah di lengan kirinya tengah berdiri dengan salah satu tangan ia letakkan di dekat saku celana abu-abu miliknya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Aku merasakan jalan nafasku menyempit saat mata sayuku bertabrakan dengan matanya yang hitam tegas.

"Uhhhm." Tanpa sadar aku menggumam dengan masih belum melepaskan pandanganku darinya.

Mata yang sangat cantik dan garis rahang yang tegas terpatri pada parasnya. Membuatku sedikit terhipnotis, Oh Tuhan!

Entah ini berlebihan atau tidak, aku merasa eksistensiku di dunia ini menjadi semakin nyata saat ini. Saat kami berpandangan dengan intens meskipun satuan meter memisahkan bayang-bayang kami. Aku merasa tanah tempatku berpijak mulai melembek seakan bisa menarikku kedalamnya dan aku terlumat oleh lumpur-lumpur lembut yang ia miliki. Oh Tuhan! Yang benar saja!

Aku mencoba menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba membalikkan arah pandanganku ke arah manapun asal aku tak bertemu pandang dengan mata elangnya. Namun, seakan berkomplotan untuk berkhianat sendi leher dan syaraf yang diatur oleh perintah otakku tak mau patuh. Aku masih bergeming memandangnya dari tempatku berdiri.

Dan jangan lupa, ia juga masih menatapku.

Waktu seakan berjalan sangat lambat saat aku terkena lumpuh sementara yang baru pertama kualami ini. Tak ada suara angin yang menabrak lapisan terluar kulitku, padahal sejak tadi kurasakan gerah yang sangat teramat karena jantungku memompakan darah dengan cepat memaksa tubuhku melakukan metabolisme energi lebih keras.

Ah, aku mulai lelah dan kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhku, matanya yang sangat tajam serasa menghunus dadaku dan menghempaskan perih yang teramat sakit.

Tuhan? Bisakah Engkau menjawab apakan yang kurasakan ini?

Saat tertentu aku merasakan detak jantung dan ritme nafas yang tak terkendali. Namun, bertolak dari itu aku merasakan kenyamanan yang sangat menjanjikan untuk melayang bersama awan. Ah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa yang kurasakan ini tak bisa ditafsirkan hanya dengan satu kata perwakilan indra karena bersamaan dengan itu aku juga merasakan sakit seperti yang kubilang tadi.

Aku lelah memikirkannya.

Dan semua menjadi gelap.

Gelap.

Gelap.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, sadarlah!"

"Bangunlah..."

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara berat menarik kesadaranku dari dalam lubang kegelapan. Dan oh! Ada rasa hangat yang bergerak teratur di puncak kepalaku saat ini.

"Ngghh.." Perlahan kubuka mataku yang masih agak berat, seingatku aku tadi sedang mengikuti upacara pembukaan, tetapi kenapa ada atap diatasku?

"Sudah sadar? Minumlah." Ujar seorang lelaki sambil menyodorkan segelas teh yang terlihat hangat kearah bibirku.

"..."

Aku diam, membiarkan dirinya mengalirkan cairan hangat itu melewati esofagus untuk menuju ke jalur makanan pada umumnya. Aku memejamkan mataku, dapat kurasakan jantungku kembali berdegup sangat kencang. Palpitasi.

"Lain kali jangan tinggalkan sarapanmu atau kau mau berakhir seperti ini." Ucap lelaki di hadapanku datar.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, terlalu sulit untuk mengatakan iya atau bahkan untuk membantah bahwa aku tidak meninggalkan sarapanku sebutir pun.

Tanganku yang tersembunyi dibawah selimut menggenggam satu sama lain. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, malu. Aku kembali kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Dengan jantung yang kian berdebar dan nafas yang tercekat aku mencoba bertahan untuk tetap hidup. Ah, rasanya tatapan ini bisa membunuhku dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam. Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mengerti.

"A-a terima kasih." Ujarku sangat pelan seakan berbisik.

"Hm." Lelaki di depanku menjawab dengan gumaman pelan oleh suara bariton miliknya. Lelaki ini, lelaki yang tadi sempat membuatku seakan hampir mati, lelaki yang beradu pandang denganku saat upacara pembukaan tadi.

.

.

.

.

Tuuut

Tuuuut

Tuuuuut

Suara nada sambung kudengarkan melalui telepon genggam yang menempel di telingaku. Aku menunggu dengan sabar, menunggu sampai ada suara bariton yang selalu terngiang di telingaku terdengar dari seberang sana.

Waktu seakan melambat, seakan menjadi karet saat ini.

Detak jantungku yang semakin cepat membuatku semakin gugup untuk memulai semua ini.

"Ya, Hallo?"

"!" Aku tersadar dari lamunan singkat barusan.

"A-ah i-iya a—"

"Ya? siapa ini?" Tanya suara di seberang agak curiga.

"A-aku ehmmm Na-"

"Maaf, cepat katakan apa perlumu lalu matikan teleponnya!" perintah suara diseberang agak kesal.

"Ma- maaf."

Klik

Akhirnya aku menutup sambungan singkat tanpa tujuan ini. Bodoh, berbicara lewat telepon saja tidak lancar begitu! Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri karena tak bisa berbicara di hadapannya meskipun dengan perantara telepon.

"Haaahh.." gagal lagi. Keluhku lemah.

Tubuhku yang semula berdiri tegak perlahan merosot ke lantai yang dingin setelah semua yang baru saja terjadi.

Aku menatap layar handphoneku pasrah, masih terlihat call history yang barusan kulakukan. Lima belas detik, hahaha kemajuan.

'1 minute ago, Uchiha Sasuke'

.

.

FIN

FIC MACAM APA INIIIIII? #TABOK PALA SENDIRI

HAHAHAHAHA MAAF SAYA NGACO

LAMA NGGAK NULIS FIC MALAH NULIS YANG SERIUS GINI AHAHAHA

Ini semacam kegalauan Naruto pas ngalami love at first sight sama Sasuke gitu #plakk

RnR please?


End file.
